


Glitter Can Be Difficult Sometimes

by penthouseinthesky



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, based on a true story except not really, glitter gets everywhere man, i wrote this at 1 am dont judge me, probably really ooc but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthouseinthesky/pseuds/penthouseinthesky
Summary: Sometimes one needs help cleaning up after being covered in glitter.





	Glitter Can Be Difficult Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because today at rehearsal we were working with glitter letters and lets just say nobody went home clean. 
> 
> I also wrote this at 1 am so please forgive me for error and it being kinda out of character i guess?
> 
> feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments and maybe i'll rewrite it to be better at some point lol.
> 
> tumblr: @rice-crutchies  
> twitter: @ricecrutchies

Elder Price sat in the kitchen of the mission hut, drinking ice water in a failing attempt to keep the midsummer Ugandan heat at bay. Ever since they had been excommunicated from the church, the Elders in District 9 have had a lot of free time on their hands. It wasn’t uncommon to see the boys wandering in and out at random. What was uncommon, however, was Elder McKinley walking back into the hut absolutely covered in glitter. 

Elder Price nearly spat out his water while trying to contain his laughter at the sight of a very… sparkly McKinley. “What happened to you?” He managed to vocalize through his chuckling.

“Nabalungi was helping me make a birthday gift for Elder Cunningham and things got a little… out of hand.” McKinley sighed, sitting down next to Price at the table. 

Price laughed again, then to McKinley’s surprise, began to gently brush away the glitter pieces from his hair. “Glitter sucks, it’s gonna take hours for you to get all of this out. It’s in your hair, your clothes, and- oh my gosh- in your eyebrows! Come over to the couch, I’m gonna help you with this.”

McKinley smiled, following Price to the small tattered sofa on the other side of the room. As he tried to begin brushing the glitter off his shirt, he asked, “So, do you wanna know what we were making, Elder Price?

Price stopped running his fingers through McKinley’s hair and said, “Y’know, you don’t have to address everyone as Elder anymore. I’m just Kevin.”

“Well okay then ‘just Kevin’, do you want to know what we were making?”

Kevin chuckled again. “Sure.”

“It’s a tie that has the Star Wars logo on it in gold glitter. The whole glitter thing kinda went south though, as you can see.”

Connor and Kevin continued to make small talk but Connor wasn’t necessarily focused on it. He was more focused on Kevin’s hands combing through his hair gently, and the tender look in his eyes as he did it. The warm sensation of tingles running down his spine with every soft touch. And then realizing his drifting thoughts, and bringing him straight back to reality.

“Connor?” Kevin asked, waving his hand in front of the other boy’s face.

“Huh? Sorry, I guess I drifted off for a second there…” Connor said abruptly, trying to remember what he had heard Kevin say before.

Before he knew it, though, Kevin had cupped his hands around Connor’s face, brushing away the glitter with his thumbs. “This stuff really does get everywhere. You’ve got it in your eyelashes. Your eyebrows. It’s like a second set of freckles! You’ve got them on your lips…” Kevin trailed off, staring at Connor’s face, which was a mere five inches away from his own.

The two were frozen in time. Neither of them knew what to do or what happens from here. It took a burst of courage from Connor to close the gap between them, bringing their lips together into a tryst. And gosh, Connor didn’t realize how badly he’d wanted this before until it was finally happening. And neither of them wanted to pull away, for fear of never being able to do it again. But you gotta breathe sometime.

Connor was the first to speak. “Now you’ve got glitter too.”

Kevin smiled. “I know,” he said, leaning into him once more.


End file.
